A Plan gone wrong
by Blazing Dragon 14
Summary: Daffy tries to get rid of Bugs, but his plan gos wrong.


**A plan gone wrong**

It was a beautiful day; the sun was blazing on the forest trees. Daffy the duck was soundly asleep under a tree, but his sleep was intercepted by gun shots. When he got up to see what the fuss was all about. He saw the usually sight, Elmer was hunting Bugs Bunny again. He hated Bugs; he always got all the intention like he was the star. No one ever bothered to ask about how he was doing or help him when he was in trouble. It was always Bugs, Bugs, and Bugs. They always laugh at me. Well not anymore, before this day is over, Bugs Bunny will be no more. It won't be easy, that bunny is cleverer than a fox. Elmer won't last ten seconds with Bugs, I will get rid of him myself and I know how to do it.

I got up and took a shortcut to where they were heading. I know what Bugs was planning; he was trying to throw Elmer of a cliff, luckily me I have a plan of my own. I arrived just before they did and hid in the nearest bush. When they got close enough I stretched my leg and someone tripped on it. The next thing I knew, someone was screaming on top of their lungs, slowly disappearing down the cliff. The scream was in a girl's voice, which Bugs makes when he falls down. When I got out of the bush hoping to see Elmer, but it was Bugs munching on a carrot. That means Elmer fell off the cliff screaming like a little girl. Great.

"Aaahhh, what's up doc?" He said while eating his carrot. I have to think of something and fast. "What, can't I help a friend out? Well see you later, Bugs old pal." I waved him good bye.

What should I do now; I have to think of something. Feed him to a tiger, drop something very heavy on him, shoot him with a gun, or shoot him in space. These all your excellent ideas but one thing wrong with the plan. He has done them all. I need something new, but what. Then suddenly the idea hit me like a lightning bolt. The Tazmanian Devil will love to eat Bugs, he is a beast and very stupid. I have to lead Bugs to him, than he will eat Bugs, it's brilliant. Last time I heard about the Taz, he was locked up in some kind of unbreakable prison, even better.

I got to the place where Bugs always go after being chased by Elmer, his carrot shocks. I convinced him to come with me on a little trip. As we walked, he asked a lot of question to where we were going, but I told him it was a surprise and shut him up.

We finally got to the place. The prison was big and looked like a castle. Maybe he entered for food, and never found a way out. "It's in here Bug's old pal, old friend."

"You are acting very funny today Daffy. Did you hit your head?"

We got in the castle, making such off everything for the departure plan. The castle was very old and broken. Some of the bricks were missing off the walls, maybe the Taz ate them. As we got deeper into the castle we could smell a very strong stench. Obviously we were getting close to Taz. We finally arrived at our destination; at least I think we did.

I tried to open the door which I think Taz was behind, but it won't open, so Bugs helped me, together we opened it.

There is was, the Devil himself. As soon as Taz saw us, his legs twisted and formed a tornado and he started coming towards us. His face was full of dreed and hunger. I immediately ran for the hills, with Bugs right behind me. Everything was going to plan. Step one brings Bugs to Taz, step two run from Taz and finally step three, break the door to the castle so Bugs can't get out. We almost got to the gate, I was to about to part my final plan into action, that's when Taz showed up infront off us. He ate control panel to the gates, which I was supposed to destroy before I got out. The gates immediately close behind Taz, leaving me and Bugs trapped. We both separated and ran for our lives. Unfortunately, Taz came after me, I ran as fast as I could, dodge Taz and the death machines installed in the castle. An axe almost cut me in half. Maybe Bugs was having worst time than me, and then again I was being chased by Taz. How worst can thing get. That when, I crushed straight into bugs. I was about to give Bugs the betting of his life, but I didn't that the chance. The floor under our feet cracked, and both of us fell in a large pit and in just one second Taz was in front of us.

Bugs and I hugged each other, very tightly because this was the last moment we will see each other. What happened next, Taz jumped at us and we were eaten.

THE END.


End file.
